


Persona V3

by Joe11037



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Murder, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Shuichi has had enoughmonokuma has trapped them for too long and he can't take it anymore nobody died but shuichi was going to change thatThe walked over to maki's lab and grabbed a pistolHe put it to his head andPulled the triggerInstead of dying"Persona?"
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning

Shuichi was unable be in this killing game anymore  
Even with kaito and kaede's support he couldn't take it

They had been stuck there for months  
Him as a detective has failed to save everyone even after all this time

So he walked over to maki's lab  
Checked to see if she was there  
He sighed when he sees she is gone  
He grabbed a pistol and put it to his head  
He pulled the trigger and...

Shuichi said "persona?"

Then a demon looking spirit said "i am purgeory I'm am the rebellious spirit within you"

Shuichi said "what? I should be dead"

Purgeory said "I see so that's how you summoned me"  
He started looking at the gun in shuichi's hand

Shuichi said "please tell me what is going on"

Purgeory said "I am a powerful  
So I will let you use me in any way you see fit"

Shuichi said "I could probably guess your strong just by looking at you but what do I do with you"  
Shuichi didn't notice until now but he didn't see the thing he was talking too so he turned around and saw a blue humanoid spirit it was wearing the same hat as him and a cyan scarf and he even had horns coming out of the hat

Purgeory said "what you will do with me is what ever you want"

Monodam then looked through maki's door and said "oh you have one of those shuichi I need to tell you something follow me"

Shuichi said "huh"  
The he followed after still confused


	2. That's beary interesting

Shuichi followed monodam into shuichi's room 

Shuichi said "why did you bring me to my room"

Monodam said "I need to talk to you in private about your persona"

Shuichi said "huh my persona do you mean purgory"

Monodam said "yes that I need to explain some things"

Shuichi said "well please explain I'm still kind of confused"

Monodam said "your persona is used to change hearts"

Shuichi said "please elaborate"

Monodam said "check your monopod it has a surprise in it"

Shuichi said "huh there's a random app with a red eye"

Monodam said "yes if you press the app and say a name and type of distortion you can enter someone's mind to change there heart"

Shuichi said "how do you know all this do you also have a persona"

Monodam said "correct"

Shuichi said "but purgory said he was my rebellious spirit your a robot you don't have a spirit"

Monodam said "bear mascots are well known for having dead children stuffed inside them"

Shuichi said "huh???"

Monodam said "I'm just messing with you I just use my exisal"

Shuichi said "also why are you so talkative today your normally quiet"

Monodam said "because someone has been messing with my programming but we will deal with that problem later"

Shuichi hears  
"Very good you have made ties with the temperance persona  
The wings of rebellion will carry you far"

Shuichi said "monodam did you say something?"

Monodam said "nope"

Shuichi said "huh this is confusing"


	3. Korekiyo time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way in this story you need to know at least the cast and premise of danganronpa in order to actually understand this fic so sorry

Shuichi and monodam then left Shuichi's room

Shuichi realized that it was around lunch so he headed over to the dining hall

He arrived at the same time as Kaede and Kaito and the walked in but on the table they saw Angie sitting down with a cup of tea in her hand she seemed to be asleep in the seat though

But suddenly the monitor in the room lighted up and it was monokuma  
And he announced "a body has been discovered everyone meet in the dining hall you will have some time to investigate then the class trial will start"

Kaede said "huh who died shuichi we need to find them"

Shuichi walked over to Angie and tryed to check her pulse  
Shuichi looked at kaede and told her "It's Angie"

Monokuma then showed up and said "alright time to investigate people find the culprit or something"

Monodam then showed up and said "actually I have a better idea"

Monodam then whispered into Monokuma's ear

Monokuma announced "wow what a great idea my son has come up with well the killer korekiyo"

Kaito shouted "WHAT"

Monokuma continued "you guys need to make him confess his crimes that's it  
Oh this is more fun with a time limit right you guys have a week to make him confess"

Monodam grabbed shuichi's hand and dragged him away  
Shuichi said "what are you doing"

Monodam answered "you'll see"


	4. The graveyard of insanity

Monodam dragged shuichi into korekiyo's lab   
And monodam told shuichi "that app I gave you use it"

Shuichi answered "oh yeah that change of heart thing probably will help him confess I need a name so korekiyo shinguji  
And distortion murder"

Then they heard "invalid distortion"

Shuichi said "huh invalid well how about insanity"

Then they heard "destination found"

the shuichi and monodam found themselves in a graveyard 

Shuichi said "huh what's going on here"

Monodam answered "this area is important to korekiyo so we are in his cognitive version of this area"

Shuichi said "ok I'll just take your word for it but how do we make him confess or change his heart"

Monodam answered "an item that is very important too korekiyo in in this graveyard we need to find it"

Just then korekiyo showed up in front the 2 and korekiyo said "I see you are here to take her away from me"


	5. First battle

Korekiyo said "if you are going to take her away form me then I can not allow it"

Shuichi asked "Huh are you going to kill us"

Korekiyo answered "no I am under circumstances where killing you would be ... Not ideal  
But all I need to do is stall you for a week and I win"

Then korekiyo faded away

Then a person with a mask concealing his identity showed themselves and said  
"he couldn't hurt you but I have nothing holding me back i should be the only one to access this world thus you shall be taken care of"

He then pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger and then he shouted "PERSONA SHOW YOURSELF CYBER ANGEL"

Monodam said "oh he is a persona user shuichi time for battle do you still have the gun from maki's lab"

Shuichi answered "yeah"

Monodam said "summon your persona"

Shuichi said "I've got a better idea"  
Shuichi pulled out the gun and shot the masked man"

Monodam said "that works too whatever floats your boat go ahead"

The masked man said "that was a bad idea I am immune to gunshot"

Shuichi said "ok here's plan b"  
He then grabbed monodam and ran away  
Shuichi screamed "TACTICAL RETREAT"

**Author's Note:**

> I know the way of summoning personas is like persona 3 but the plot is more like persona 5


End file.
